madanfandomcom-20200216-history
LN Volume 12 Chapter 2
Summary Part 1: A Plot in Assassinate Tigre and Regin (To be added...) Part 2: Reunion with Regin (To be added...) Part 3: Elen's Dilemma Meanwhile, Elen was strolling the Royal Garden under a maid's recommendation to see the flowers and statues of Brune late kings. During her stroll however, she caught Celpet for sneaking behind her and being asked by the Baron regarding her role in Tigre's rise in fame after quelled the Civil War despite her meeting with the Earl merely days since the Dinant Plains incident, to which Elen replied that because of Tigre's care towards his people and the Dukes (Thenardier and Ganelon) atrocities. Her answers however didn't impressed the Baron but Elen excused herself and continuing her stroll. Part 4: A Party in Celebration (To be added...) Part 5: Tigre's Bath with Regin (To be added...) Part 6: Regins's Hidden Ambition (To be added...) Characters *Tigrevurmud Vorn *Regin Ester Loire Bastien do Charles *Eleonora Viltaria *Valentina Glinka Estes *Hughes Augre *Auguste *Gerard Augre *Rurick Mentioned *Felix Aaron Thenardier *Melisande Thenardier *Armand *Tigre's Mother *Urs Vorn New *'Celpet' Highlighted Notes *House Thenardier's loyalist's resentment against both Tigre and Regin come to light as they believes Melisande should be their queen instead of Regin, whilst assumed Tigre's victory against Thenardier was a fluke. To add insult to injury, even before the rumors about Tigre's "treachery" came in, prejudices and belittlement against both Tigre and Regin didn't eased either as nearly some Brunish aristocrats refused to recognize Tigre as their hero by stating his weakness instead of merits, ignoring the fact over his proficient role to end Brunish prolonged chaos. *A neutral group within Brunish politics reveals as Neutral Faction, a neutralized faction that doesn't support neither factions from Regin's and Melisande's. Despite his neutrality, only Celpet supported one sided for Melisande Faction as he was one of many Brunish citizens who find Tigre's rise of fame skeptical, especially his collaboration with Elen which he suspected to be driven by ambiguous "motives", giving Elen a dishearten hunch that the Baron wasn't one of Tigre's allies. Her hunch later confirmed when Celpet revealed to be one of many Nice ministers to assassinate Tigre in order to "restore" Brune's (self-proclaimed) pride and justice. *Throughout the series, Elen has been questioned nearly by everyone-from minsters and close allies to even her fellow Vanadises-regarding her relationship with Tigre, and she constantly replies that both Tigre and herself as comrades-in-arms, even though she also claimed that Tigre belongs to her since the Dinant Plains's incident. It was Valentina's "advise" however that leaves Elen to reevaluate Tigre's true importance to her, especially after her reaction over his disappearance from the Asvarre Seas. *Valentina's motive towards Tigre is unveiled as she yearns to witness the true power of the Black Bow, something she missed during Hans's last struggle in Plainville Hills and also a meeting subject during Tigre's and the Vanadises's meeting before the end of Sun Festival. This chapter also indicated that for that reason, the Void Vanadis would do by any means deems necessary to see that very power herself, even if her actions consequently further damaging Tigre's reputation. *Regin's dream reveals as to establishes a more stable and prosperous Brune while securing her reign of benevolence and order, and she need Tigre's help to fulfill that dream together. Much like his confrontation with Viktor, Regin's dream also pressure Tigre to accept glamorous and lucrative rewards against his hesitation, despite his ever growing accomplishments since Sachstein Army's (Southern Invasion Unit) defeat in Plainville Hills, putting him further into a troubling position. Trivia Unanswered Question *With so many Brunish people are discontented towards Regin's rule or Tigre's accomplishment, especially residents of Nice and Nemetacum alone, it is hard to tell exact number of those who still resent Regin and Tigre. *Even receiving answers from both Hughes and Auguste, Tigre has yet to find any clues regarding his mother's relevance to the Black Bow. *Whilst the Black Bow's mysterious power was Valentina's drive to getting closer towards Tigre, it was remained unclear how much she know about the Black Bow, barring her meeting with Tigre and her fellow Vanadises before his return to Brune. *Despite his friendship with Regin, Tigre has yet to decide if he could be one of Regin's important figures to her dream in establish her ideal kingdom of prosperity and stability. Moreover, Regin's feelings towards Tigre also questionable if she willingly to take a bolder step to win his affection. Category:Light Novel Chapter Category:Volume 12